Sturmtochter (Episode)
"Sturmtochter" (im Original: "Stormborn") ist die zweite Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zweiundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Bryan Cogman geschrieben, Regie führte Mark Mylod. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 23. Juli 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 24. Juli 2017. Inhalt Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) trifft die rote Priesterin Melisandre (Carice van Houten) und lädt Jon Schnee (Kit Harington), den König des Nordens, nach Drachenstein. Doch nicht nur seine Schwester Sansa (Sophie Turner) warnt ihn vor einer Falle. Daenerys' wichtigster Berater, Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage), plant mit ihren potentiellen Verbündeten die Eroberung von Westeros. Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) sucht derweil nach Heilung von seiner Grauschuppen-Erkrankung. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Auf Drachenstein In der Kammer der bemalten Tafel unterhalten sich Daenerys und Tyrion mit Varys während eines Sturmes über Daenerys Geburt. Dabei verlangt Dany Antworten auf die Frage, warum Varys in der Vergangenheit verschiedenen Königen gedient und diese dann wieder verraten hat. Varys muss sich fragen lassen, warum er Robert Baratheon für Viserys verraten wollte, obwohl dieser brutal, dumm und schwach war. Varys antwortet, dass er vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo nichts als ihren Namen kannte. Daraufhin wirft Daenerys ihm den Mordversuch an ihr vor. Tyrion springt zu Varys Verteidigung ein und hebt seine bewiesene Loyalität zu ihr vor. Doch Daenerys nimmt ihm das nicht ab. Daraufhin erzählt ihr Varys von seiner schweren Kindheit und einfachen Herkunft. Dass er deswegen vor allem den einfachen Menschen loyal sei und keinem König. Sollte sie blinde Loyalität erwarten, sei er bereit zu sterben. Daenerys verlangt seine Aufrichtigkeit und droht ihm damit, dass, wenn er sie jemals hintergehen wird, sie ihn lebendig verbrennen lassen wird. Grauer Wurm unterbricht die Unterhaltung um ihnen von der Ankunft der roten Priesterin aus Asshai zu berichten. Daenerys empfängt Melisandre im Thronsaal. Melisandre begrüßt Daenerys auf Valyrisch und bedankt sich als ehemalige Sklavin für die Befreiung der Sklaven. Als sie ihren Namen nennt, erkennt Varys sie als Stannis Baratheons ehemalige Beraterin. Als er ihr dies vorwirft, erinnert ihn Daenerys an das voran gegangene Gespräch über die Treue zu falschen Königen. Daenerys fragt nach dem Grund für Melisandres Auftauchen und Melisandre berichtet ihr von der Prophezeiung. Als Daenerys anmerkt, sie sei kein Prinz, korrigiert Missandei ihren Übersetzungsfehler. Die Prophezeiung könne sowohl als Prinz oder Prinzessin übersetzt werden. Melisandre warnt vor einer vorschnellen Interpretation und sagt, sie glaube lediglich an Daenerys Rolle im kommenden Krieg. Dabei bringt sie auch Jon Schnee ins Spiel. Sie berichtet über Jons Erfolge, die Völker des Nordens mit den Wildlingen zu vereinen, doch sie erzählt nichts über seine Wiederbelebung. Sie möchte, dass Jon kommt und Daenerys selbst von den Geschehnissen an der Mauer berichtet. Tyrion verbürgt sich für Jon, doch Daenerys verlangt, dass er zu ihr kommt und vor ihr kniet. thumb|300px|Daenerys hält Kriegsrat Asha Graufreud, Ellaria Sand und Olenna Tyrell erreichen Drachenstein und halten einen Kriegsrat ab. Tyrion und Ellaria werfen sich gegenseitig den Tod von Myrcella Baratheon und Oberyn Martell vor. Daenerys greift wütend ein und verlangt, dass die Hand der Königin mit Respekt behandelt wird. Sie meint, sie wolle nicht Königin der Asche werden. Jetzt ergreift Olenna das Wort und erinnert an Margaerys allgemeine Beliebtheit und wo das hingeführt hat. Nur Angst bringe die Menschen zum Gehorchen. Sie wollen Königsmund direkt angreifen, doch Tyrion ist dagegen, mit den Drachen und Armeen anzugreifen, da dies Cersei eine Begründung geben würde, Daenerys als fremde Königin darzustellen und tausende Unschuldige sterben könnten. Sie sollten stattdessen ausschließlich die Armeen aus Westeros benutzen und die Stadt belagern, während die Dothraki und Unbefleckten nach Casterlystein gehen. Die Eisenmänner sollen die dornische Armee für die Belagerung abholen. Alle stimmen diesem Plan zu. Olenna bleibt mit Daenerys kurz zurück und warnt sie davor, sich zu sehr auf den Rat von schlauen Männern zu verlassen. Die Lords von Westeros seien Schafe und Daenerys sei dagegen ein Drache und solle auch so handeln. Missandei verabschiedet sich von Grauer Wurm und er gesteht ihr, dass er immer furchtlos war bis er sie kennen gelernt hat. Missandei küsst ihn und zieht sich aus. Als sie ihn ausziehen will zögert er erst, doch dann schlafen sie miteinander. In Königsmund Im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds hält Cersei Lennister eine Rede vor den Lords der Weite, um Verbündete zu gewinnen. Sie erzählt von Daenerys' Dothraki-Horden, die die Länder plündern und die Frauen vergewaltigen werden und dass Haus Tyrell dies unterstützt. Randyll Tarly gibt an, dass Daenerys drei Drachen hat und fragt, wie sie diese besiegen wollen. Die Hand der Königin Qyburn antwortet ihm, dass derzeit an einer Lösung gearbeitet wird. Jaime Lennister trifft auf Randyll und seinen Sohn Dickon Tarly. Er unterhält sich privat mit Randyll und möchte ihn davon überzeugen, sich den Lennisters anzuschließen. Randyll weist darauf hin, dass er den Tyrells einen Eid geschworen hat und diesen nicht brechen wird. Jaime weist ihn darauf hin, dass er der Krone ebenfalls einen Eid geschworen habe. Er gesteht ihm zu Cersei nicht zu mögen, möchte aber, dass er eine Entscheidung für die Krone und gegen Wilde und Eunuchen trifft. Er erleichtert ihm die Wahl mit dem Versprechen ihn im Fall des Sieges zum Wächter des Südens zu machen. thumb|300px|Qyburn zeigt Cersei seine neue Waffe Qyburn und Cersei befinden sich in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds. Qyburn erzählt von Daenerys Drachen, und dass einer von ihnen in der Kampfarena von Meereen mit Speeren verletzt wurde. Er demonstriert Cersei eine Waffe, die einen riesigen Bolzen verschießt. Cersei soll die Waffe testen und schießt den Bolzen auf den Schädel von Balerion, einem Drachen, den Aegon der Eroberer während der Eroberungskriege ritt. Im Norden Auf Winterfell diskutieren der König des Nordens Jon Schnee, Sansa Stark und Davos Seewert über den Brief von Tyrion Lennister. Sansa meint, dass dies eine Falle sein könnte. Jedoch kennen Jon und Sansa Tyrion und beide wissen, dass Tyrion nicht wie die anderen Lennisters ist. Daenerys wäre ein guter Verbündeter im Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer, wie Davos erklärt. Später überbringt Maester Wolkan Jon einen Brief aus Altsass von der Zitadelle. Der Brief kommt von Samwell Tarly, der Jon über den Berg aus Drachenglas auf Drachenstein informiert. Während der Versammlung in der großen Halle von Winterfell klärt Jon seine Verbündeten darüber auf, dass es einen Berg aus Drachenglas auf Drachenstein gibt und er von Tyrion Lennister nach Drachenstein eingeladen wurde. Jon gibt bekannt, dass er der Einladung nachgehen und zusammen mit Ser Davos nach Weißwasserhafen reisen wird, um von dort aus nach Drachenstein zu gelangen. Dieser Vorschlag löst eine Diskussion unter den Lords des Norden aus. Lord Yohn Rois und Lord Robett Glauer geben an, dass man einem Targaryen nicht trauen könne. Lady Lyanna Mormont meint, dass der König des Nordens im Norden gebraucht wird. Jon erklärt, dass der Kampf gegen die Weißen Wanderer zu schwer sei, da sie ohne die Hilfe von Daenerys wahrscheinlich keine Chance haben werden. Der Norden sei sein Zuhause und ein Teil von ihm und er würde nicht aufhören dafür zu kämpfen. In Jons Abwesenheit soll Sansa als Regentin dienen und den Norden regieren. thumb|300px|Jon und Petyr in den Krypten von Winterfell In den Krypten von Winterfell schaut sich Jon die Statue seines Onkels Eddard Stark an. Petyr Baelish kommt dazu und fängt ein Gespräch an. Er erzählt von seiner Liebe zu Catelyn Stark, worauf Jon ablehnend meint, dass er nicht hier unten hingehöre. Petyr versucht, Jon zu provozieren und sagt er sollte sich lieber dafür bedanken, dass er ihn gerettet hat, worauf Jon nicht eingeht. Petyr Baelish erzählt erneut von seiner Liebe zu Catelyn, dieselbe Liebe, die er nun für Sansa empfindet. Jon drückt Petyr gegen die Wand, würgt ihn und droht Petyr, dass er ihn töten wird, falls er Sansa nochmal anfässt. In Altsass thumb|300px|Sam versucht Ebros umzustimmen Sam assistiert Erzmaester Ebros bei der Untersuchung von Ser Jorah, dessen linker Arm und Oberkörper mittlerweile vollständig mit Grauschuppen bedeckt sind. Ebros macht klar, dass er Jorah nicht helfen wird und dass sich Jorah schlichtweg die Hand hätte abschlagen müssen. Sam versucht ihn dazu zu überreden, Jorah doch noch zu heilen, da er gesehen hat, dass dies bei Sharin Baratheon erfolgreich war. Doch die Krankheit konnte bei Sharin Aufgrund ihres Alters und des frühen Stadiums besser bekämpft werden. Jorah ist laut Ebros zu alt, und die Krankheit zu weit fortgeschritten. Er darf noch einen Tag, aber dies auch nur wegen seiner adligen Abstammung, bleiben. Wäre er ein Gemeiner, hätte Ebros ihn bereits nach Valyria zu den anderen Steinmenschen geschickt. Sam will wissen, ob Jorahs Familie informiert werden soll. Bei der Gelegenheit erfährt Sam, dass er Jeor Mormonts Sohn vor sich hat. Ebros drängt darauf weiterzugehen, obwohl Sam noch weiter mit Jorah sprechen möchte. Zögernd folgt Sam ihm. In der Bibliothek häuft Ebros zahlreiche Bücher auf Sams Arm. Ebros kennt die Texte des alten Erzmaesters Pylos über seltene Krankheiten, doch er wirft ein, der Maester hätte sich nur selbst am Ende mit Grauschuppen infiziert und dass die Anwendung dieser Methode mittlerweile wegen der Ansteckungsgefahr verboten worden ist. 300px|thumb|Samwell versucht Jorah zu heilen Mitten in der Nacht sitzt Jorah an einem Brief an seine Khaleesi, als er Geräusche hört und Samwell erscheint, mit einem hölzernen Rollwagen voll Tinkturen. Jorah lässt ihn ein und Sam breitet Operationsbesteck aus. Jorah will wissen, was er will und Sam gibt sich als Bruder der Nachtwache zu erkennen. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er Jorahs Vater kannte und bei ihm war, als er starb. Jorah solle heute nicht sterben. Sam gibt Jorah etwas Rum gegen die Schmerzen und einen Holzstock zum draufbeißen, da niemand sie hören darf. Jorah zieht sein Hemd aus und Sam liest in Pylos' Buch. Besorgt fragt Jorah, ob Sam das schon mal gemacht hat. Sam verneint, doch weist er Jorah darauf hin, dass niemand es sonst versuchen wird und er Jorahs einzige Chance ist. Er fängt an, mit einer Pinzette und einem Skalpell die Grauschuppen abzuschaben, wobei eine gelbe, dickflüssige Substanz aus der Wunde tritt. Jorah gelingt es währenddessen kaum, seine Schreie zu unterdrücken. In den Flusslanden 300px|thumb|Arya trifft auf Heiße Pastete Arya sitzt in dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, welches sie einst mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgesucht hatte. Heiße Pastete spricht sie an und sie bittet ihn, sich zu setzen. Sie fragt, für wen das Essen ist und nimmt sich dann etwas, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. Sie genießt das Essen und Heiße Pastete verrät ihr, dass man die Butter erst bräunen muss, bevor man den Teig macht. Arya meint, dass sie das nicht gemacht hat, woraufhin Heiße Pastete sie verwundert fragt, seit wann sie bäckt. Arya antwortet, sie hätte ein oder zwei Pasteten gemacht. Heiße Pastete fragt ob sie die Riesenlady getroffen hätte. Er will wissen, was unterwegs aus Arya geworden ist, doch Arya sieht ihn nur einen Moment an und fragt anschließend nach Bier. Auf seine Frage wo sie hin will antwortet sie mit "Königsmund". Heiße Pastete ist irritiert und will wissen, warum sie nicht in den Norden geht. Als Arya nur meint die Boltons hätten Winterfell erobert, erzählt ihr Heiße Pastete von Jon Schnees Sieg in der Schlacht der Bastarde. Arya glaubt ihm erst nicht, doch dann springt sie auf, bedankt sich für die Pastete und will bezahlen. Doch Heiße Pastete winkt ab und fragt sie verwundert, wie er sie je mit einem Jungen verwechseln konnte, da sie hübsch sei. Arya legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagt er solle auf sich aufpassen. Heiße Pastete ist unbesorgt und meint, er sei ein Überlebenskünstler. Arya steigt draußen auf ihr Pferd und reitet nun doch in Richtung Norden. Später wärmt Arya sich an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer, als ihr Pferd plötzlich unruhig wird. Arya springt auf und greift nach Nadel. Ein Rudel Wölfe umzingelt sie und von hinten nähert sich ihr ein besonders Großer. Arya dreht sich um und erkennt überrascht ihren Schattenwolf Nymeria, den sie damals zurücklassen musste. Nymeria knurrt sie nur bedrohlich an. Arya versucht sich dem Schattenwolf zu erkennen zu geben und bittet Nymeria mit ihr mitzukommen. Doch Nymeria und die Wölfe wenden sich ab und Arya flüstert traurig: “Das warst nicht du!“. Auf der Meerenge Auf der Meerenge reisen Asha und Theon Graufreud zusammen mit Ellaria Sand und ihren Töchtern Nymeria, Tyene und Obara Sand Richtung Dorne. Die Sandschlangen unterhalten sich über Gregor Clegane und die Königin, während sie im Bett liegen. Ellaria und Asha kommen sich näher, weshalb Theon die beiden verlassen möchte. Plötzlich gibt es einen lauten Knall. 300px|thumb|Euron kämpft gegen Nymeria Als sie an Deck gehen sehen sie ein großes Schiff, bei dem es sich um die Stille handelt. Euron Graufreud und seine Mannschaft entern das Schiff und es kommt zu einer Schlacht. Beide Seiten kämpfen hart gegeneinander, doch Ashas Männer werden überrannt. Tyene versucht ihre Mutter zu beschützen, während Obara und Nymeria gegen Euron kämpfen. Obara wird von Euron mit ihrem eigenen Speer getötet. Kurz danach erdrosselt Euron Nymeria mit ihrer Peitsche. Ellaria und Tyene werden gefangen genommen. Asha und Euron begegnen sich und fangen an zu kämpfen, jedoch verliert Asha den Kampf. Theon erblickt seinen Onkel, der seiner Schwester die Axt an den Hals hält. Theon erkennt seine ausweglose Situation und springt angsterfüllt über die Reling in das Meer. Euron, der ihn vorher provoziert hatte, lacht ihn lauthals aus. Im Wasser schwimmend erkennt er die von Euron am Bug des Schiffes platzierten Leichen von Obara und Nymeria. Auftritte Tode *Obara Sand - mit ihrem eigenen Speer von Euron Graufreud getötet *Nymeria Sand - mit ihrer eigenen Peitsche von Euron Graufreud erdrosselt Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Varys *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Jim Broadbent als Erzmaester Ebros *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *Gemma Whelan als Prinzessin Asha Graufreud *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Keisha Castle-Hughes als Obara Sand *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers als Tyene Sand *Jessica Henwick als Nymeria Sand *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *James Faulkner als Lord Randyll Tarly *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Tom Hopper als Dickon Tarly *Bella Ramsey as Lady Lyanna Mormont *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Ben Fox als Gast im Wirtshaus *Mark Roper als Gast im Wirtshaus *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Harry Grasby als Lord Ned Umber Nicht im Abspann genannt *Brendan Cowell als Harrag *Graeme Peacock als Crewmitglied der Stille Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 17 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf einen der Rufnamen von Daenerys Targaryen, da ihre Mutter Rhaella Targaryen sie während eines Sturms in Drachenstein auf die Welt brachte. *Die Art und Weise auf die Qyburn die Balliste am Schädel Balerions ausprobiert, erinnert an die Art wie Meraxes, der Drache von Rhaenys Targaryen während der Dornischen Kriege starb. Ein Glückstreffer mit einem Skorpion ließ im Jahre 10 n. A. E. in Höllhain einen Pfeil in das Auge von Meraxes treffen und tötete den Drachen, was den Absturz des Drachen und seines Reiters, Rhaenys Targaryen, zur Folge hatte. **Weitere Drachen die von Pfeilen oder Skorpionbolzen verletzt oder getötet wurden, sind Vermax und Sturmwolke. Vermax flog in der Schlacht in der Gurgel (die Gurgel ist die Passage zwischen Drachenstein und Massies Haken, also die Passage von der Meerenge zur Schwarzwasserbucht) aus unergründlichen Gründen zu tief, wurde aber von Enterhaken weiter ins Meer gezogen und dort von Pfeilen getroffen. Sturmwolke wurde während des gleichen Ereignisses, nicht weit weg von Drachenstein, von einem Skorpionbolzen in den Hals getroffen. Auf Drachenstein angekommen, starb er an Erschöpfung und seinen Wunden. Es muss angemerkt werden, dass es sich bei beiden um recht junge, kleine Drachen handelte, die kaum groß genug waren, um geritten zu werden. **Die Skulptur für Balerions Schädel ist in der Serie 30 Fuß lang (9,15 m), 11 Fuß hoch (3,35 m) und 16 Fuß breit (4,88 m). Das Team benötigte sechs Wochen um seinen Schädel herzustellen.Making of Thrones - Get a Closer Look at the Red Keep Dragon Skulls **Die Szene wurde in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfriedes wurde in den Atarazanas Reales de Sevilla (Königlichen Schiffswerft in Sevilla) abgedreht.Watchers on the Wall — Shipyards added to the Game of Thrones location roster; more sightings! *Samwell meint, dass der Titel Die Chronik der Kriege im Anschluss an den Tod von König Robert I., an dem Ebros schreibt ein wenig mehr "poetisch" sein könne. Das ist eine Anspielung an den Titel Das Lied von Eis und Feuer oder auch Game of Thrones selbst, die sehr poetisch klingen. Dieses Zitat gibt auch zu denken, dass die Geschehnisse der Serie aus Samwells Perspektive niedergeschrieben werden und wiedergegeben sein könnten. *In der Episode kommen zwei Charaktere mit dem Namen Nymeria vor, die nach der Kriegerkönigin der Rhoynar, Nymeria, benannt sind. Aryas Schattenwölfin, die wieder zurückkehrt, und Nymeria Sand, die von Euron getötet wird. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Im Gegensatz zur Serie ist Pylos der Name des Maesters, der von der Zitadelle nach Drachenstein beordert wurde, um Maester Cressens Nachfolge anzutreten. Er dient ihm als Gehilfe, nimmt die Position tatsächlich nach dessen Tod ein und lehrt Davos Seewert das Lesen und Schreiben. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Clash of Kings wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 65: Sansa VIII - Randyll Tarly ist am Hof von Königsmund anwesend und mit dem Eisernen Thron verbündet. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des vierten Buches A Feast for Crows wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 7: Cersei II - Ein Lennister lobt Randyll Tarly für sein Militärisches Wissen. *Kapitel 35: Samwell IV - Maester Aemon gelangt zu der Feststellung, dass das Wort für "Prinz" in der alyrischen Sprache geschlechtsneutral ist und sich auf beide beziehen kann, da es vom Wort für "Drache" abstammt. Diese seien auch geschlechtsneutral. Folgende Details aus Kapiteln des fünften Buches A Dance with Dragons wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 22: Tyrion VI - Tyrion redet schlecht über Cersei und berät Aegon sowie Jon Connington in Westeros ein zufallen. Jemand verbreitet schlechte Gerüchte über Daenerys Targaryen. *Kapitel 26, Die widerspenstige Braut (Asha) - Asha wird in der Schlacht um Tiefwald Motte geschlagen und von Stannis Baratheon gefangengenommen. *Kapitel 35: Jon VII - Ashas Schiffe werden zerstört. *Kapitel 71: Daenerys X - Daenerys soll ein Drache sein bzw. die Abstammung zu ihrer Familie anzunehmen. *Epilog: Eine Flotte bricht von Drachenstein auf, um sich um Euron Graufreud zu kümmern. Referenzen auf frühere Episoden Es gibt in dieser Episode zahlreiche Parallelen und Rückblicke zur ersten bis zur vierten Staffel: *Auf Drachenstein stellt Daenerys fest, dass es sich nicht wie Zuhause anfühlt. In der ersten Staffel hatte sie zu ihrem Bruder Viserys gesagt, dass sie nach Hause will, außerdem wird auf Viserys Worte zu Illyrio Mopatis verwiesen, wie ihnen bei ihrer Rückkehr begegnen würde. ("Der Winter naht") *So erinnert Daenerys Varys an den von ihm angestifteten Mordanschlag auf sie, der von Jorah verhindert wurde. ("Gewinn oder stirb", "Der Berg und die Viper") thumb|300px|Tyrions Brief an Jon *Tyrion schickt Jon eine Botschaft, in dem die Worte aus ihrer ersten Begegnung stehen, als Beweis dass die Nachricht von ihm ist: "Jeder Zwerg ist in den Augen seines Vaters ein Bastard." ("Der Winter naht") *Oberyn Martell hatte Cersei sein Wort gegeben, dass Myrcella in Sicherheit sei, da man in Dorne keine kleinen Mädchen tötet ("Der Erste seines Namens"). Tyrion sagt zu Ellaria: "Wir vergiften hier keine kleinen Mädchen" und wirft ihr den Mord an seiner unschuldigen Nichte aus Rache vor. *Jon und Sansa sehen einigen Kindern beim Bogenschießen zu, was an Eddard und Catelyn Stark in "Der Winter naht" erinnert. *Die Drachenschädel und deren Größe wird, wie von Viserys Targaryen und Tywin Lennister dargestellt. ("Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes", "Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr") *Wie Qyburn und Cersei den Drachenschädel mit einem Bolzen einer Balliste durchbohren, erinnert an Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell, der mit einem Armbrustbolzen die Jagdtrophäe eines Wildschweines zieft und das Auge trifft. ("Dunkle Schwingen, Dunkle Worte") *Erzmaester Ebros sagt die Namen zweier Maester, Ch'Vyalthan und Faull, auf, die er für die Recherche über die Kriege nach König Roberts Tod nutzt. **Ch'Vyalthan wurde erstmals in "Der Prinz von Winterfell" erwähnt. Dort zieht Tyrion das Werk Eine Geschichte der Großen Belagerungen von Westeros zu rate. **Ein Werk von Maester Vaull wurde in "Die Wächter auf der Mauer" von Samwell Tarly über die Wildinge in der Bibliothek der Schwarzen Festung zu rate gezogen. *Zwei Gäste im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg unterhalten sich, dass wenn Königsmund von Daenerys belagert wird, die Preise sich verdreifachen und sie dorthin aufbrechen würden. Dies ist eine Referenz an die Szene zwischen Tyrion, Bronn und Varys in "Der Prinz von Winterfell", bei der Bronn entgegnet, dass sich Nahrung mehr Wert sei als Gold und Diebe eine Belagerung lieben. *Heiße Pastete erinnert sich an Brienne von Tarth, die er als Riesenlady bezeichnet und Arya antwortet, dass sie diese gefunden hätte. ("Die Spottdrossel, "Die Kinder") **Außerdem meint er das sie ein Ritter gewesen sein muss, weil sie eine Rüstung angehabt hätte. ("Die Länder der Nacht") *Als Arya ihren Schattenwolf Nymeria wiederfindet, den sie in der Episode "Der Königsweg" wegjagen musste, sagt sie etwas ähnliches wie das was sie zu ihrem Vater gesagt hat, als der zu ihr meinte, sie würde jemanden heiraten und Kinder bekommen. In der ersten Staffel sagt sie: "Das bin nicht ich", während sie hier zu Nymeria sagt: "Das bist nicht du!". Dies wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss im "Inside the Episode" bestätigt. ("Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes") *Kleinfinger wird von Jon auf die gleiche Weise angegriffen wie Ned Stark ihn vor Petyr Baelishs Bordell angegriffen hat und dabei stehen sie genau vor Neds Grab. ("Lord Schnee") Galerie Bilder 702 Cersei.jpg 702 Balerion Schädel und Cersei.jpg 702 Daenerys Olenna02.jpg 702 Daenerys Olenna.jpg 702 Petyr.jpg 702 Jon Petyr.jpg 702 Euron02.jpg 702 Jorah.jpg 702 Euron.jpg 702 Heiße Pastete-0.jpg 702 Theon Asha.jpg 702 Ebros.jpg 702 Sam Ebros03.jpg 702 Wolf.JPG 702 Arya und Heiße Pastete.jpg 702 Arya Stark Gasthaus.jpg 702 Arya Gasthaus 2.JPG 702 Arya Stark.jpg 702 Arya Stark(1).jpg 702 Jon Schnee.jpg 702 Jon Schnee(1).jpg 702 Jon Schnee(2).jpg 702 Jon Schnee und Petyr Baelish.jpg 702 Petyr Baelish.jpg 702 Petyr Baelish(1).jpg 702 Jon Schnee(1).JPG 702 Jon reitet.JPG 702 Jon Schnee (3).JPG 702 Jon Schnee Davos Seewert.jpg 702 Davos.JPG‎ 702_Daenerys_Kriegsrat.jpg 702_Sansa.jpg 702 Samwell Tarly.jpg 702 Sam Ebros.jpg 702_Jon_Schnee_Petyr_Baelish.jpg Produktion 702 Sams Brief an Jon.jpg|Sams Brief an Jon 702 Jorahs Brief.jpg|Jorahs Brief an Daenerys 702 Schädel Prop(1).jpg|Drachenschädel 702 Schädel Prop(2).jpg 702 Schädel Prop(3).jpg 702 Schädel Prop(4).jpg 702 Schädel Prop(5).jpg Poster Videos Stormborn Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 2 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones- Season 7 Episode 2 Clip- Arya and Nymeria (HBO) GAME OF THRONES Season 7 Episode 2 RECAP & INSIDE THE EPISODE (2017) HBO Series Inside Game of Thrones- Battling the Silence (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 2 Inside the Episode (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Stormborn fr:Née du Typhon pt-br:Nascida da Tormenta ro:Născută din Furtună ru:Бурерожденная Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7